Return of the Flame
by AmethystButterfly
Summary: What happens when the Honda head of family comes to take Tohru away and reveals a secret in the process?
1. Here She Comes

Return of the Flame by AmethystButterfly

Disclaimer: no matter how much I wish I did I do not own Fruits Basket or Kyo

' ' means thoughts

Chapter 1 here she comes

"Ahh!" Tohru hisses in pain as her headache continues to increase in pain.

'She's coming.'

Somehow she managed to get through the day without collapsing from the pain. Since she didn't have work today she walked home with Kyo-kun and Yuki-kun. Unfortunately for the boys she fainted on the way home, so Kyo had to carry her home fireman style, they went as quickly as they could, so they could get Hatori over faster. Tohru woke up panting half an hour later holding her head trying to stop the pain that had woken her up. She slowly lifted her head and looked out the window at the darkening clouds. Suddenly she sat up straight her eyes wide with fear at the sight that lay before them. As she calmed down her sea blue-green eyes narrowed with determination. She slowly got up stumbling slightly as the room spun, she managed to get outside without the boys noticing. She tilted her head back and sighed relishing the feel of the warm rain caressing her skin. Her head snapped back down as the pain spiked 'she's here' she squinted her eyes and called out to the beckoning shadows that lay before her "Come out Rykomi, I know you're here!" she frowned as a slim figure with midnight hair and a malicious smile stepped out of the dark and towards Tohru. Rykomi's smile widened as she spoke "I've found you, I've found you my pet and now it os time to come home."


	2. the Crossover

Return of the Flame Chapter 2

"Honda-san!"

"Tohru!"

"Where are you!"

Tohru pales as the boys come running outside and dared a glance at Rykomi who smiled with evil thoughts on her mind as her grin widened.

"Tohru!"

Kyo took glanced at Rykomi before yelling, "Who the hell are you!"

Rykomi's smile widened once more, tohru shuddered at the site of it.

"I am the Head of the Honda family and I've come to take my little pet back to where she belongs"

Tohru flinched visibly at the nickname her torturer used.

"Tohru-kun."

She looks up at Rykomi who is now directly on front of her, fear hidden in her soulful eyes.

"You didn't show them did you?"

She pales considerably and glances at the boys before shaking her head. Rykomi's eyes light up at this sign.

"Then it's up to me now, isn't it?"

Tohru's head snaps up before she starts to plead Rykomi.

"No, please don't I, I'll go back, but don't do this to them to me please!"

Rykomi slaps her to the ground before yanking her up by the hair, Tohru grimaces in pain as she being lifted off the ground.

"I will do as I wish foolish bitch!"

Rykomi drops Tohru, her body landing with a sickening thud, before turning to the boys.

"Are you ready to see what she has concealed from you?"

Rykomi kicks Tohru in the stomach to turn her over, she bends down and pulls out a necklace from around Tohru's neck. At the feel of frigid fingers on her neck Tohru struggles to get away but she is pinned, her eyes snap open as her necklace is torn off.

"NOOOO!"

Then she is curled into a ball in the mud screaming consistently as her hair turns midnight clue with subtle highlights of purple and black. Then she is still and her eyes snap open, they are no longer the color of the sea but the color of sapphires, rimmed in silver with ivory cat pupils staring blankly ahead before she tilts her head back and smiles revealing pure white fangs. Her head slowly comes back down, the same smile stuck on her flawless features. Cat-like she stretches before gracefully getting to her feet, slowly she turns to face the smirking Rykomi.

"Hello Rykomi-sama, might I have my necklace back it's very valuable you know." Her voice is rich and melodious, slightly rumbling when she speaks.

As she talks her hand slowly uncurls, fingers lowering one by one each tipped by a night blue manicured nail till they flat in an open palm manner. Rykomi smiles before answering

"Why don't you get changed first I doubt you want to stay in THAT outfit."

She glances down at her muddy skirt and blouse.

"Your right this outfit is completely tasteless."

She snaps her fingers , and there is a poof. When the smoke clears before them stands the other side of Tohru dressed in a black leather jacket, under that was a tight black shirt with the symbol for dragon embroidered in light blue sequins, and tight black pants tucked into knee high black snakeskin boots with 4-inch heels.

"Much better, now may I please have my necklace back I don't want my third form to scare the boys over there."

Kyo and Yuki both of which are slack-jawed and in shock at what had just happened, especially what happed to Tohru and how she could look so sexy!

Rykomi looks over at the boys before smiling.

"Actually that exactly what I want to show them!"


	3. Explanation and Transformation

Hey peoples I need more reviews please!

And I want to thank fdiw for the review muchas gracias!

Well here you next chapter Tohru's third form will be revealed shortly!

Chapter 3 – TRANSFORMATIONS AND WINGS

"EH! You really want them to see that!" screams the new side of Tohru.

Rykomi just nods and keeps on smiling at the different possibilities this situation had that were running through her mind.

New Tohru moans and starts to complain. "But that means that we have to separate! Not to mention THIS transformation hurts!"

"I know my pet, but I've made up my mind so get started." Rykomi states, starting to get annoyed with her favorite toy.

Tohru bows deeply "As you wish Rykomi-sama, but I will need the necklace to release my other side."

Rykomi snarls briefly before tossing the necklace to Tohru, " You might as well introduce yourself to our audience."

Tohru's hand shoots up to grab the necklace before rising slowly out of her bow.

" Yes, I should otherwise this could get confusing."

She turns on her heels before sauntering over to the boys, who are now just plain staring, shocking out of any responses they could have offered.

She frowns and snaps her fingers they come out of their trance enough to pay attention to the beautiful woman before them.

She smiles at having finally gotten their attention, she begins to speak in her rumbling, melodious voice. "Hello pretty boys, my name is Dragon, Blue Dragon, nice to meet cha. I am one form of Tohru Honda's dragon curse that she inherited upon her birth. Now any questions?"

Somehow the boys are able to shake their heads knowing not to ask any questions from the look in Dragon's eyes. Those beautiful eyes held anger, sadness, and hatred. So unlike the cheerful dancing eyes that Tohru possessed.

Dragon smiled grimly "Excellent."

She turns and walks over to a space between Rykomi and Kyo and Yuki.

She holds out in front of her the necklace, a beautiful blue jade dragon, so intricately detailed you could practically see it moving and the spark in its sapphire eyes.

She closes her eerie eyes and begins the transformation into her third form.

"Dragons combined, to Dragons separated release the other to combine as one in Dragon form true."

There is a blinding flash of light and then before them is the Tohru the boys know and love… dressed in well…

Tohru looks down at her clothes before turning to Dragon who is smiling evilly at having finally gotten Tohru to wear her clothes.

"You just couldn't resist the chance to put me in your clothes, could you Dragon?"

She was dressed in tight black shirt the character for pink was embroidered in hot pink sequins. Her pants were tight black hip huggers that bared her slim waist, and the bottoms flowed over ecstatic pink high top converse. On her hands were leather gloves that ended at the knuckles. Her nails were manicured in black with pink flowers. Her hair was curled tightly and piled in a sexy knot on the top of her head with 2 hot pink strips of hair framing her face.

"No way in hell baby, I love seeing boys drool over you." Dragon says with a wide grin as she points to the boys who are indeed drooling over the two gorgeous women before them. Tohru walks over to the boys and gently closes their jaws and uses a handkerchief to wipe up their drool while blushing uncontrollably. The boys finally snap out of their shocked trances at the feel of her soft skin on their faces and ask in unison

"What just happened?"

Tohru's face goes blank before looking to Rykomi.

"Rykomi-sama do I have you permission to explain?"

Rykomi sighs impatiently and answers with a wave of her hand "Yes, yes just hurry up we only have till midnight."

Tohru tilts her head in question "but why do we only have … till… "

Tohru quickly turns to Dragon eyes wide with fear and pain visible in their hidden depths.

" Baby Blue, please don't tell me she wants us to transform?" she whispers in fear to her other half.

"Pretty Pink I'm afraid that's exactly what she wants us to do." Dragon whispers back a note of fear was in her voice that only detectable by Tohru. They hug, before Tohru turns to the boys

"Yuki, Kyo what I am about to tell you must be kept between us okay?"

The boys' nod quickly, eager to know what this whole situation was about.

Tohru sighs and waves her hand and two chairs appear out of nowhere.

"You might want to sit down, this could take a while."

Yuki and Kyo sit down, as Tohru and Dragon take deep breaths as Tohru leans into Dragons arms.

"I was born into the Honda family 16 years ago, a year before on the day I was born the last Dragon died. In the Honda family there has always been three cursed ones. The Midnight Dragon, The Sunrise Phoenix, and the Sunset Tiger. The people who are cursed have two souls inhabiting their body and of course their third form which is almost never revealed to anyone. I grew up with the other two cursed ones we were nearly inseparable. Key word, nearly. When I turned 13 I was put into Rykomi' care after my caretaker died. Another thing you have to understand the cursed ones are separated from their parents at birth too be trained in martial arts and in the mind to make sure we have some control over our second and third forms. I might be able to teach you this later. But every time we are hugged kissed or shown deep affection or love which is why we are separated from our parents and siblings at birth. Dragon and I had to become separate and go under intense mental training to keep from transforming. If you ever wondered why I spaced out so much it's either because I'm having a mental conversation with Dragon or I'm restraining myself to keep from transforming. Do you know how much it hurts to have 2 other spirits in your body? To never be able to be hugged or told how much people care for you without having to reach deep inside to use every thing you have to hold yourself together to keep all of the souls at peace?" Tohru takes a deep breath and tries to stop the tears falling down her cheeks. She lifts her head to look up at Dragon. "I know it's not your fault nor is it Midnight's fault we bound together and those bonds can never be broken because of you two I can never truly be alone." "Now back to my story under Rykomi's care we were beaten to the near point of death, we were raped, we were whipped to test our control to push us over the edge because neither of us would become murderers and assassins to kill under the heads wishes. On my 14th birthday on the anniversary of a whole YEAR of TORTURE my mother came and stole us away, she taught how to live, how, how to smile once more. When she died a bit of my control broke because I couldn't cry or I would spilt and we would become one in a different body which I am being forced to show you."

She took a shaky breath and wiped the tears away once more before turning her eyes to Kyo

" Baby I know how it feels to be an outcast, to never seem to belong, but you have Kazuma you have a father who loves you like the world. Who, who do I have to tell me I'm loved, no one because they fear what will happen if they do, so they chose not to love except Kyoko, my precious savior taken from me in a planned car accident."

She looks to Yuki tears flowing ever faster,

" Dear Yuki I know how t feels to be sold, to be beaten and trapped in the dark and never once being told by anyone, I love you, I know it hurts, but I learned to believe, and trust. Yuki. You have to know its okay to take off the mask. It's okay to feel all of your emotions that you keep bottled up, even jealousy, anger, and greed. It's all going to be okay."

She steps out of Dragons arms that always offered safety from the nightmares of her past and her fears of the present.

"And now I'm afraid it is time to show you the form we have kept inside, I know you understand, but please don't be afraid. Please save us, from ourselves."

Dragon and Tohru hold hands and begin to chant

" Hidden dragon, Midnight dragon, three divided now combine, three souls to one, bonded as one now, LET US BECOME THE MIDNIGHT DRAGON!" then the screaming starts, Yuki and Kyo get up and try to help the two women who's souls are slowly being drawn together, as another soul is ripped from Tohru's being there is a blinding flash of light, then all is quiet as Rykomi laughs wickedly at the sight that lay before her the boys stand shocked and confused as they gaze at the 50 foot long shimmering midnight dragon that lay before them. This being had Dragons sapphire cat eyes, a long white mane and long whisker that flowed from its face. But they were stunned at the dragons eyes you could see the ancient soul inside it but you could also see the other two souls that were trapped inside it's body suddenly the dragon sprouted humongous white wings and it walked over to the boys and nuzzled each of their cheeks. At the sight of this Rykomi grew angered

"Dragon return to you mistress!"

The dragon stiffened and growls in pain as if invisible hand were forcing it to return to Rykomi the mistress of their family and of their lives. Rykomi mounted the dragon and said

"Now lets go back home."

She yanked on the mane, making the dragon whimper slightly in pain. Before she took off she turned her head to the boys and spoke to them mentally. Yuki and Kyo's eyes widened they could hear all three spirits voices echoing in their head

"Save me."

Then the dragon tensed and sprung into the sky wings flapping they were soon out of sight, leaving the boys with tears streaming down their cheeks and fists clenched in the emotional turmoil they both were experiencing they both thought at the same time

'Don't worry I will save you, I promise you that.'


	4. When Dragons Fly

I do not own fruits basket or his hotness Kyo

I hope my reviewers enjoy this new chappie, and I'm ecstatic because the writer's block is gone! Hence the new chappie.

Chapter 4: When Dragons Fly

Half on hour later Midnight lands on the enormous Honda estate. She lowers herself to the ground, thoroughly exhausted. Her rider, Rykomi, digs her spurs in and slides off leaving a bloody trail down her sides. As Midnight whimpers and growls in her pain and misery. Then Rykomi turns and stomps into the house. Her cruel mistress gone, Midnight collapses as she faints, falling to the muddy ground. Unaware that her best friends whom she has known since the day she born were running towards her, calling out her name as she descended into darkness.

"Midnight!" cries a girl with snow-white hair naturally highlighted with streaks of black. She is sobbing, tears flowing non-stop from her ice-blue cat eyes. She is kneeling beside the dragon, petting the silky white mane of her prone cousin.

The boy was petting the dragon's smooth cheeks; his hair was bright red with streaks of orange, making it look like his head was on fire. He too had tears slipping down his cheeks.

"Oh my god, my poor baby, what has she done to you?"

He opens his glowing emerald eyes when he feels the dragon stirring slightly. He smiles slightly and coos softly to her,

"That's right baby wake up, come back to us, your safe now me and Tomiki and I are here for you. Sshhhh it's going to be alright, Kiromi will take care of you."

Weary sapphire eyes open, to gaze upon their faces before pearly tears flow down her smooth scale-covered cheeks to express her sorrow and remorse. This time Tomiki speaks up,

"Midnight, you need to go back now. Suki-chan must tend to your wounds in human form. Okay?"

Midnight slowly nods her head and her cousins back up. There is poof before Tohru is seen lying on the ground, unconscious from the mental stress from changing forms.

They rush over to her, and Tomiki brushes her hand against Tohru's black and blue cheek, then over the nail marks in her neck. Her tears falling onto Tohru face, she softly whispers, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

Kiromi gently picks her up, hissing in sympathy when he sees the puddle of blood, and the state of her sides. Walking carefully, as not to jostle the unmoving body, they travel to house belonging to Suki Honda.

Tomiki pounds on the door calling out,

"Suki open up we have a victim!"

A woman with long raven black hair, and steely gray eyes, who looks to be in her late twenties. She looks around,

"Who is it this time Miki?"

Kiromi steps out of the shadows, a bloodied Tohru in his arms. Suki's eyes widen and she ushers them in eyes filled with sadness. She gestures him to set her down on the hospital bed, he does so gently as not to aggravate her wounds. Suki looks over to the worried faces, before speaking,

"I'm going to need you two to leave please, but I want a full explanation later."

The two nod sadly casting worried glances at the unconscious girl, before walking out the door. Suki takes out her supplies, and cuts off

Tohru's shirt showing the full extent of damage, 2 fractured ribs, her stomach, back and sides are covered with deep cuts that are bleeding heavily. When she starts to clean the wounds Tohru's eyes snap open and she hisses in pain. She asks in her hoarse voice

"Where am I?" she turns her head to see Suki.

"Suki!"

the woman nods her head methodically cleaning the wounds, she glances at Tohru.

"little princess… you should not be here."

Tohru laughs, before wincing and coughing, Suki frowns.

"You actually think I would come here willingly?" she asks her voice visibly sarcastic.

"No, and I need you sit up."

Suki places her hands away from the cuts and helps Tohru sit up, then begins to clean her back. She places a special ointment on her wounds, meant only for cursed members, before deftly, but gently wrapping Tohru's sides. Then she walks over to the sink get a glass of water and a painkiller before handing them to Tohru.

Meanwhile at Shigure's house

Yuki wrote a note explaining everything, while Kyo got directions to the Honda main house off the computer. They each packed a bag with 2 changes of clothes, and enough food for a couple of days, the Honda main house was half way across Japan after all. They got in the black car outside, tossed their bags in the back seat. And Yuki drove as fast as he could without breaking the speed limit, and for the first time in their lives they did not fight.


End file.
